The invention relates to an image transfer apparatus comprising at least one image display device and an image magnifier which comprises a bundle of fibres and has a substantially rectangular entrance face and a substantially rectangular exit face, the pitch of the fibres at the exit face being greater than that at the entrance face.
Such apparatus is known from German Pat. Specification No. 1,512,126. In this apparatus the image display device comprises a picture tube which is arranged adjacent to the exit face of the image magnifier and whose axis is disposed parallel to one side of the rectangular exit face. The face plate of the picture tube is coupled to the entrance face of the image magnifier. An image displayed on the face plate is transferred to the exit face by internal reflection in the fibres, the light emerging from the fibres at the exit face. The image magnification depends on the ratio of the fibre pitch at the exit face and that at the entrance face.
In this known apparatus the fibres are first bent from the entrance face to the exit face and are then bent in a direction perpendicular to the exit face. As a result, the image magnifier has a comparatively small depth. The picture tube and the associated electronics are accommodated in a space around the image magnifier. This space makes the overall volume of the image transfer apparatus comparatively large. This space becomes particularly large if the image transfer apparatus comprises three picture tubes, for reproducing images in the colors red, green and blue, instead of one monochrome picture tube.